Love in the most unlikely way
by UniqueCaptainPeroxide
Summary: Margo Shepherd is a social worker. One day she ask to take orphan Kate home with her. With the permission she needs, Kate leaves with her, but, how will this one girl change the life of the 17 year old son Jack?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is my new fic. The plot has been running through my mind for the last few days… it must be tired laughs no response from readers Oh forget it still laughs……. I mainly wrote this because I have always wanted to write a teen Jate fic.**

**Summary – Margo Shepherd is a social worker. One day she ask to take orphan Kate home with her. With the permission she needs, Kate leaves with her, but, how will this one girl change the life of the 17 year old son Jack? **

**Please leave reviews and let me know what you think… this is a working progress!!! lol**

**This fic may have points/parts that could cause upset to some readers, so please don't read if this is the case, I don't want to upset anybody. **

**Chapter 1**

"_Come on sweetie, its okay" The man said as he approached the small shaking child. She looked to be about seven years old. She was sat out in the snow all by herself, hugging her own small frame to keep warm. "I wont hurt you" She looked up at him with her deep green eyes. There were trails from where the tears had flowed down the sides of her face and dried. He slowly came closer but stopped as she tried desperately to scoot away. "I promise I wont hurt you He assured." The woman behind him sighed, the girl wasn't responding to him, and they couldn't help her if she was too scared to come near them. She walked forward then placed a hand on his shoulder and silently told him to move back. He nodded and slowly got up and walked away. The woman looked at the girl and made her way forward. She was quite tall, with a high raised eyebrow line, and dark wavy hair. The child watched as she made her way towards her. The woman knelt in front of her and smiled. _

"_What's your name sweetheart?" The child shivered as a cold breeze attacked her small arms. "Its okay you can tell me" The girl didn't know what it was about the woman but she had the strangest feeling she could trust her. _

"_Ka - Kate" She stuttered in a quiet voice. The woman smiled and nodded at her._

"_I'm Margo" She held her hand out to her. "Nice to meet you Kate" The little girl looked at Margo's hand warily before she shook it softly. When the child let go she resumed hugging herself to keep warm. Margo stood up and faced the man. "Carl can you get the blanket from the back of the truck?" _

"_Sure thing" He disappeared for no more than a minute, and Kate watched him all the time, she even watched the spot he had just been in when he disappeared from sight. He returned with a fluffy pink blanket. She carefully went towards Kate, when she got close enough with out her flinching she returned to the kneeling position she was in back there. _

"_Thanks"_

"_Its fine" Carl said smiling at Kate. _

"_Lets get this around you Kate, you don't want to catch cold" Margo said sweetly, Kate nodded and allowed her to wrap the blanket over her small shoulders. When she was wrapped up, she smiled at Margo. "Don't worry Kate" She said as she pushed a hair away from the child's eyes. "We'll take care of you now"_

Ten years later, Kate was sat in the window of her room. The orphanage was not where Kate still expected to be after all these years. She thought she would be with some family by now. Surrounded by many "relatives" to love and protect her. Make her feel safe and help her when she needed it. But instead she was stuck with different children, either her age or a lot younger. One more year and she was old enough to be allowed to go off and live by herself. That scared Kate more than she would like to admit. She hated been on her own. Her childhood was lonely enough as it was, without adult hood been the same. She stared out the window and down onto the school yard that was close by. It was about four in the afternoon and all the kids were leaving to go home. She watched as some loaded on to the school bus and others jumped in theirs or their friends cars. She was envious as she watched them all laugh and joke, while others hugged their friends good bye for another day.

"Kate?" She heard a voice from behind her shout, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked around and smiled.

"Hey Margo" She said as she got up and hugged the older woman. She smiled at her, Margo had been there for her since day one, Kate trusted her more than anyone

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay" She said with a sigh before returning to the window to watch the world she was been deprived from. Margo smiled softly at her. "Better" Margo nodded.

"That's good Kate" She smiled and Kate returned a small smile in her direction. "What you been doing? Keeping yourself busy?"

"You could say that"

"What did you do?"

"Cooked" She said with a sigh, Kate hated cooking. Margo knew this, so hearing she did it made her giggle.

"What did you cook?" Kate looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Your asking a lot of questions" She said with a raised eyebrow. Margo smiled and nodded.

"Yes I do. But its only because I care and want to know how you are" Kate bit her lip and nodded.

"Pizza" Margo smiled at her warmly. Kate returned it brightly, before giggling. "I burnt it" Margo joined in laughing. As the laughter subsided they both shook their heads. Kate turned hers back towards the window, smiling at the world, something she hardly ever did. Margo watched as Kate leaned on the window frame. She looked quite content just sat there watching, whatever it was.

"What you looking at?" She asked.

"Nothing" Kate offered before turning away and walking towards her bed. The deep white colour of the duvet made the orange tank top and black skinny jeans she was wearing stand out. Kate could never say she didn't have nice clothes. Margo personally bought her clothes and make up at Christmas and on Kate's birthday.

"I wish you would let me help you Katie" The seventeen year old shuddered.

"Please don't call me Katie, you know I hate it" Margo nodded. "Bad memories" The elder woman bit her coloured red lips and walked towards the window. She looked down at all the children. A smile came across her face as she saw her son leaving the grounds. He, and his friends Sawyer, Charlie, Shannon and Claire were all getting in his car and probably heading off to their house. Margo smiled and realised that she needed to get home as soon as she could. She turned to look at Kate who had tears streaming down her face. "Your leaving aren't you?"

"I have to, Jack's going home. He and his friends normally cause lots of damage." She said with a chuckle. Kate had only ever met Jack once, they were both only seven. Kate could hardly remember him that much. He had begged Margo to let him go with her to work, and when he was there he was begging to leave. Kate nodded, but her face scrunched up and she turned away, so the only person she could trust didn't see her breaking. Margo's heart ached as she watched the young girl suffer, she went over and wrapped her arms around her.

"Kate it will be okay" She soothed as Kate cried into her shoulder. "What's up?"

"Its just you get to go home to your family, and what have I got?" She wiped some of the tears with the back of her hand. "This orphanage, and next year I wont even have that" Margo knew this was true. There was no denying it. She looked down at Kate and sighed. Looking out the window she thought about Jack. _"That boy doesn't know how lucky he is" _She thought to herself. Jack could be cocky when he wanted to be. Arrogant, just like his father. Demanding his own way, Margo blamed herself, she had always given him exactly what he wanted. He wasn't all bad. He was getting better as he got older, but it was still there. She closed her eyes for a minute, then an idea popped into her head.

"Kate, how would you like to come home with me?" Kate pulled away and looked at her dead in the eye. Happiness spreading into her young features, but then as quickly as they appeared, they vanished.

"I couldn't. What would your husband say? …. And your son?" Margo shook her head. She had had this idea before.

"I talked about it with Christian before, he says I should do it. He says I should have the day we found you" Kate smiled. She had met Christian loads of times, she had always liked him, and now that had just doubled. "And Jack wont mind Kate" Kate looked around the room.

"No" Kate felt like she was dying on the inside as she said that word.

"No?"

"I can't" She said. "I'm sorry"

"Kate this is your chance for a life, you don't have to leave at 18. You can get a job. We can help you Kate. Let us help you" She looked at Margo and sighed. Tears slowly began to flow down her cheeks once again. She shook her head. "I thought you wanted to be in a family"

"I do, you know I do, more than anything. But I don't want to intrude on yours" She said softly.

"Kate we would love you there" She said with a smile. "You could help brighten the place up" Kate laughed. She took a deep breathe and sat back down. Slumping forward, she placed her head in her hands. "So what do you say?"

"Yes" She whispered softly.

"What?"

"I would love to" Margo smiled and hugged Kate. Kate laughed and hugged her back. Margo pulled back and allowed Kate to wipe the tears.

"Pack your stuff. I will go and sign the papers."

"I'm going today?" She asked, almost certain she was dreaming.

"You sure are. I wont be long" Margo said before turning and leaving. Kate laughed to herself as the woman left. She smiled widely and fell on to her bed. Five minutes later Kate was rushing around her room, packing everything so she could go home to her new family.

**Meanwhile**

"Jack mate pass us a beer" Charlie shouted from the living room. Jack shook his head. He opened the fridge door and grabbed five cans from the shelf and headed back in. He handed them to his friends.

"Cheers" Sawyer said happily as he sipped on the frothy head before the cold liquid reached his lips. Jack fell back into the chair as he sipped on his cold beer. The girls had turned on the television and were scanning through for a chick flick, knowing them. Today had not been a great day for Jack. The girl he had been with for three years decided to move onto someone else. He began to wonder if they had been together for too long. She was extremely boring and Jack didn't know why he was with her for so long. To her he was a trophy boyfriend. He didn't mean anything to her, he was just the most handsome guy in the school who made her look good. The fact she left him wasn't the problem. The problem was she left him for the biggest jackass in the school.

"What's up Jack?" Claire asked as she scooted over to where he was sat. He looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Just thinking" He said.

"About Sarah?" He looked down at her and sighed. "Don't worry about her Jack, she is not worth it"

"Hmm"

"And you are way better than Tom. You know that Jack" Shannon added trying to help.

"Yea I guess"

"No guess about it Jacko" Sawyer said. Jack looked around at his friends and smiled.

"Thanks guys" Jack smiled at them all. He sighed as his phone started ringing. There were murmurs about his ring tone so he just laughed and walked into the kitchen. He looked down onto his caller ID. **MOM. **He rolled his eyes then picked up the phone.

"Hey mom"

"_Hello Jack. I saw you go home."_

"How?"

"_I was at work and saw you out the window"_

"Ohh"

"_I also know that Sawyer, Charlie and the girls are there" Margo looked at Kate who had a worried expression on her face. _

"So?"

"_Jack I am on my way home now. I need them to be gone when I get back"_

"Why?"

"_Just do it Jack"_

"Your never normally bothered"

"_Jack.. just do what I say" _

"Fine" He said with a sigh.

"_Bye Jack"_

"Bye mom" He slammed the phone down on the table. He shook his head before he walked back into the living room. Everyone turned to look at him. He shook his head and went back to his seat. "Okay guys you all got to go." They all walked over towards him.

"Why?"

"Mothers orders" He said snidely. They nodded in understandment. They all said their goodbyes and headed out. Leaving Jack on his own and to his thoughts. He had no idea why his mother was making them all leave. She never normally did. He rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He was so damn tired. Tired of everything. Half an hour later, Jack heard a car pull into the driveway. "Ah moms home" He said in a sarcastic cheery voice. "Great" He took a deep breath and waited for her to come in. The door opened and closed. There were footsteps, but it sounded like more than one pair of feet. He listened closer and could hear more than one voice. Then footsteps again, one set up the stairs and the other coming towards him. He looked around to see Margo.

"Hello Jack"

"Who are you talking to?" He asked. She bit her lip and sighed.

"Jack. Its.."

"You haven't?" He said suddenly realising what she might have done. "You haven't brought one of them home"

"Jack Shephard" She said sternly "Do not refer to her as 'one of them' its not nice" Jack looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry, but why mom?"

"Because she had nothing Jack. I have seen her everyday for the last ten years. She isn't improving. She needs a family" Jack nodded. He knew he wouldn't like this. "Please try for me Jack"

"Okay" He said softly. She smiled and hugged him briefly. "So want to meet her?"

"Have I before?"

"Yeah but you wont remember her" She said. Jack nodded and followed her as she headed up the stairs towards the spare room. She knocked on the door. "Kate?"

"Yeah" A voice shouted from behind the closed door.

"Can we come in?"

"Ermmm…. sure" Margo smiled and opened to door slowly. Kate was sat in a chair by the window. Her body curled up so her feet were on the chair. Her head was rested soundly on her knees. She looked towards the door. She nearly gasped when she saw who was with Margo. She guessed it was Jack. She hardly remember him. He had the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. His tall, lean frame looked very welcoming. Kate stood up and walked towards them. Margo had to elbow Jack in the ribs so he would close his mouth. She was easily the prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on. He smiled at her and held out his hand.

"I'm Jack" She nodded and softly shook his hand. A spark of electricity ran through them as they held each others hands.

"Kate"

**Okay they met… they will argue… they will love… they will (this is for me to know and you to find out) hehe …. more will be reveal about Kate's childhood. Next chapter though. Kate adjusts to life with the shepherds.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think :D**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thanks for the positive feedback, I appreciate every review. JATE RULES! hehe had to add it in :)**

**I just looked and saw I posted this ten days ago. Felt like more, anyway sorry about the wait guys. I will make the updates quicker.**

**I hate the name of this fic soooo much lol. If anyone has any ideas for a new title please please please, let me know. !!!!!!!!!! (lol)**

**As always, READ, ENJOY and review. I'm a review addict lol. **

**And onwards we go….**

**Chapter 2**

Margo and Jack Shepherd, were helping Kate unpack all her belongs and place them around the room, where she asked for them to be. Jack was watching Kate out the corner of his eye, so she wouldn't see him. He noticed, that she was looking over in his direction every so often. Jack was in awe of this girl, she was so beautiful. Her chocolate curls were gracefully cascading down her back. Her warm green eyes were fixed on the box in front of her. She could eyes watching her. It was making her uneasy. She turned back slightly to see Jack, just stood there watching her.

"I can see you there you know" She said with a smirk. He smiled nervously and held out his hand to her.

"Where do you want this?" He asked with a small chuckle, holding up a worn grey bear. The stitching falling out from the hems and one of the eyes falling out. Margo looked at him, and then what he was holding, and she recognized it as the one Kate had been holding the day they found her out in the cold snow. Kate looked up from a box, when her gaze fell upon the bear, she gasped. Kate hadn't seen it in ages. She felt as small smiled creep on her face as she thought of the day she got it.

"_Here you go Katie" Her mother said handing over a cute little grey bear, the words 'Love You' stitched on in elegant lettering across the pads on the bottom of its feet. The small child looked up at her mom and smiled. "Its all for you, so when you feel lonely, or upset, this will always make you feel better."_

"_But I will have you" She said softly. _

"_I know. I will always be there for you Kate. I promise" _

"_Fank you mommy" She stuttered in her sweet voice. "Wove you" Her mother smiled at her. She had no idea what got Kate into saying "wove" but she was so cute when she said it, that her mom didn't have the heart to correct her. It was one of those things that made Kate so special to her. _

"_Wove you too Katie" She said as she placed a kiss on Kate's head and watched as the child drifted to sleep in her arms, holding on to the teddy. _

With a slight blush, Kate took the bear form Jack's hands. She threw him a small smile.

"My mom gave it to me" She explained. Jack smiled and nodded at her. "As a promise she would always be there for me, no matter what" As she thought properly of what she had just said her face turned to a scowl, the bear now represented a broken promise. A reminder of heart ache, and that no matter who makes the promise, they wont always keep it. "So much for that promise" She said as she threw it back into a box near by. Jack and Margo looked at her as she turned back to the box and looked through.

"Kate you need to work through this" Margo said as she knelt beside her.

"Work through what?" She asked. "It means nothing to me now. It was something special when I was a child. When my mother wanted me there" Margo wrapped her arms around Kate affectionately,

"You'll always have us" Kate pulled back and looked at her. There was a flash of pain in her eyes and Margo couldn't miss it. Kate's mind kept flashing back to her mom. She watched the words fly out of her mouth, then she saw Margo say it.

"Don't make that promise" She begged. Jack looked on with sympathy in his eyes. "I don't need to hear it again" She explained. "It hurts too much, when that promise falls through"

"It wont fall through" Jack said suddenly. Both women turned and looked at him. "You're welcome here now." Kate stood up and looked at him. She smiled as she walked over and wrapped him in a hug. Jack stood shocked at first but then he relaxed and held her back.

"Thanks Jack" She said softly from the crook of his neck. "It means so much" Jack nodded and held her a few more moments before letting her go. Margo smiled and then stood up.

"You two finish here and I am going to start the dinner, Your father will be home soon Jack" The two teenagers nodded and smiled at Margo as she left the room. They looked at one an other and smiled.

"Well lets get this all done, then we can go eat" Jack said with a laugh. Kate nodded and went back to the box, hoping to get it sorted quickly.

An hour later, they had finished unpacking and were heading down the stairs, they hadn't been talking, they were too busy trying to get it all out the way and over with. Jack showed her where the dining table was and they sat across from each other.

"So Kate"

"Jack" She said with a smile. She felt a bit more comfortable with him now. At first she had been really nervous about been there.

"Do you mind me asking about the place you .. lived in before here?" Kate snapped her head up to look at him, her brow creased, but eased.

"Sure, what you want to know?" She asked uncertainly.

"How long where you there?"

"Ten years" Jack raised his brow line, and then looked at her sadly. "Don't feel sorry for me" She said with a small laugh. "It happens" Jack nodded.

"Why were you there?" The smile fell from Kate's face, instantly replaced but a frown. Her eyes began to water, and she bit back the pain, it caused her.

"I don't want to talk about it" Jack nodded in understandment, knowing he had gone too far. He looked away.

"Sorry"

"Its okay" After five minutes of silence, the door was opened and slammed shut again. Jack and Kate both looked around to see where the disturbance was coming from.

"Honey I'm home" A male voice called, in a mockingly high voice, soon followed by a deep laugh. Margo's heartily laugh was heard from the kitchen.

"Good, go and sit at the table" She called. Kate looked at Jack's, with a look, basically asking him who it was. He shrugged at her, then they both looked towards the door. When Christian Shepherd came through the wooden door frame, Jack's mouth dropped open. His father was never at home. He was surprised to see him, but it didn't last long, Whenever Christian was at home, he and Jack argued. They never got on.

"Hello son" He said as he walked to the table. Jack threw a small wave to the man. "And Katherine." He said with a smile. "Its nice to see you again, give me a hug" He said as he opened his arms to her. Kate smiled and stood up. Christian embraced her in a warm embrace. He smiled and looked at her as they pulled away. "Its been so long, you have grown so much. How have you been?"

"Good, thanks." She said softly. "You?"

"Busy, very busy" He said with a laugh, as he looked at Jack, who was shaking his head. "Well I hope you enjoy your stay here"

"In the Shepherd Hotel" Jack said in a high pitch voice. Christian looked at him, with a scowl on his face. "What?" Jack asked as he looked at him. "You act as if she is a customer." Jack said spitefully. Kate raised her eyebrows at him, but he brushed it off his shoulder.

"Right, here we are" Margo said as she walked into the room, with a pot in her hand. "Chicken casserole." Kate looked at her with a strange look on her face. Margo saw here and laughed.

"Don't worry Kate. I haven't forgot" She said with a smile, as Kate's face eased. Jack chuckled at her, and Christian was helping himself, to food. Margo disappeared into the kitchen, to retrieve Kate's dinner. She brought the plate forward and placed it in front of her. "Chips and salad. Is that okay? I wasn't really prepared."

"Its fine thanks" Kate said with a smile, as she picked up her fork. Soon enough everyone was eating, having small conversations, before turning back to the food.

"So Kate" She looked up and laughed. He had a smiled across his face.

"Jack" She murmured as she had earlier.

"On a diet?" Kate's face fell once again, before breaking into a grin.

"I'm a vegetarian" She told him. Jack nodded and went back to eating. The table had fell into silence. Suddenly a thought had struck Margo.

"Kate?"

"Hmm?" She muttered as she finished eating her chip.

"School?" Kate swallowed the food, and glanced at her.

"Excuse me?"

"What about going to school?" Kate looked at her and then at the men at the table.

"I don't know Margo. I mean I only have a year left, so why bother. I can just get a job."

"But you might enjoy it, and it will help you. You will benefit from it." Kate looked at her, then down at the plate.

"I'll think about it"

"That's all I ask." Margo said with a smile. Jack looked between them, and felt his anger rise.

"That's not fair" He said suddenly. All eyes around the table fell on him.

"What isn't?"

"How come I _have _to go to school, but she doesn't" He said as he pointed to Kate. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "That's not fair, she should be made to"

"Jack calm down. Its not our decision whether Kate goes to school or not. I'm not her mother, and Christian, is not her father. The decision is hers."

"Then how come its not my decision."

"Because, we are _your _parents, and we say you have to." She said sternly.

"What so all I have to do is get you two to ditch me, so I don't have to go to school" The sound of cutlery hitting the floor and table filled the room after he had said that. Everyone looked at Kate who had a shocked expression on her face. "No Kate I .." He trailed off. She looked at him, with a hurt expression. She rose from her seat.

"May I be excused?" Both adults nodded and smiled sadly at her. She hardly returned the smile, before turning on her heels and heading towards the stairs.

"I didn't mean to…"

"Enough Jack. Go to your room." Christian said sharply. Jack nodded and followed Kate up the stairs. He walked across the landing and heard her crying from outside the door. He walked up and knocked on her door.

"Come in" She called. Jack slowly made his way through the door, she was sat with her back to him, crossed legged on the bed next to the large window. When Kate saw who it was she turned back to the window. "What do you want Jack" She asked bitterly.

"I wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that" She looked at him and nodded reluctantly.

"I'm tired." She said softly.

"You must be, I will let you sleep. Good night Kate"

"Goodnight Jack" She said coldly as he closed the door. Jack ran his hands through his cropped hair. The thought of tomorrow plaguing his mind.

**Well I know its natural for Jack to be a jerk towards Kate as Sophia317 pointed out. But its sometimes natural to try to make an impression at first as well. So that's what he is doing. But he will be a jerk, for the simple fact of the make up scene, which I cannot wait to write lol :)**

**As I said at the top, please let me know if you have a better name for this fic!! thanks **

**xoxo **


End file.
